Latidos
by My-flyingPig
Summary: -Gracias por venir a salvarme. -Que yo acuda a salvarte esta fuera de toda cuestión. Como en una película de guión barato, no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente le importaba hasta que había estado a punto de perderle. Fic inspirado en el "después" del cap 6. ONESHOT


Bueno!, he aquí mi primer fandic escrito en aaaaaños. Maldita serie llena de fanservice...

XD

En fin, esto esta basado en la noche siguiente a lo ocurrido en el cap 6 del anime, inspirado en este pequeño fancomic que me crucé en tumblr

post/59089024379/pixiv-id-37900384-member-more

Ni los personajes ni su universo me pertenecen...

...porque si lo hicieran Free! sería un anime +18 LOL

En fin, no se como estará redactado ni que os parecerá, para opiniones y consejos, por favor, dejad review y hacedme feliz XD

One Shot, ya sabéis lo que eso sifinica~

* * *

Nagisa agarró el brazo del chico de las gafas, colgándose de el como una chiquilla, igual que siempre.

-¡Será mejor que esta noche vigile yo a Rei-chan!- soltó con aquel tonito musical suyo...burlándose descaradamente del otro.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡no pienso volver a nadar de noche nunca mas! ¡puedes estar tranquilo!- las orejas de Rei habían vuelto a ponerse rojas, haciendo que la sonrisita aviesa del rubio se ensanchara un poco mas mientras tiraba de el hacia la tienda. Aunque la noche anterior hubiera puesto pegas, la verdad es que estaba deseando quedarse a solas en la tienda con el chico y poder "molestarle" a gusto.

Makoto sonrio, suavemente como solía, y mientras veia al mas bajo de los cuatro arrastrar al novato hacia su tienda de campaña suspiró por lo bajo, sin estar seguro del motivo sin saber tampoco que tenia un par de ojos azules clavados en el en aquel momento.

- Makoto- dijo, girándose ya hacia la tienda que esa noche si compartirían- vamos a dormir.

El otro había girado el cuerpo hacia el al oírle, asintiendo dócilmente- si si- asintió, volviendo a girar después la cara hacia la tienda donde Nagisa intentaba meter a Rei a empujones nada delicados- ¡hasta mañana chicos!- meneo la mano y todo, sonriente, mientras el rubio le gritaba buenas noches la mar de satisfecho una vez consiguió por fin que el otro se rindiera y entrara de una vez.

Cuando entró al fin en la tienda Haru ya se había tendido en su futón y le daba la espalda, tumbado de lado. Makoto sonrió al ver que se había quitado el bañador sin que tuviera que convencerlo (mas bien rogarle una y otra vez) de que lo hiciera. Haru podía ser muy poco racional algunas veces y no seria la primera vez que lo pillaba intentando irse a la cama sin quitarse la dichosa prenda, por muy mojada que estuviera.  
"Ya se secará" solía responderle parcamente, y entonces él tenía que volver a explicarle los peligros de resfriarse por el trasero, como si realmente fuera su madre y no su mejor amigo. Y así se pasaba la vida, cuidando de Haru, vigilando que no se ahogara en la bañera por quedarse dormido o que no se quitara la ropa en lugares impropios.  
Cuidar de el era algo que le salía de forma natural, casi instintiva. Por eso, mientras tenia sus ojos verdes clavados en el techo de la tienda de campaña, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Haru...

-Makoto

Sus voces sonaron al unísono. Sorprendido, el castaño giro la cabeza hacia el, encontrándose con que su amigo se había girado de nuevo, topándose con aquellos ojos azules en la semi-oscuridad de la tienda. Parpadeo... La mirada de Haru no era normal, bueno, no era distante como siempre... parecía algo ¿avergonzado?

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto, preocupándose por el, como siempre, apoyando el codo en el futon para erguirse un poco.

-¿Puedo poner la oreja en tu pecho?

A Makoto siempre le sorprendía que la voz de Haruka sonara siempre tan tranquila, tan monocorde, dijera lo que dijera por vergonzoso que pudiera ser. Y aunque por un momento se quedo con cara de paleto, asintió casi enseguida, dejandole acercarse mientras el se volvía a echar boca arriba y Haru se acercaba. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que el rubor se le contagiara a las mejillas mientras le notaba apoyar la cabeza en su pecho de una vez. Solo alcanzaba a verle el cogote, aquel pelo tan negro...  
Estar con él, tocarle, siempre había sido tan natural como el respirar. Le agarraba cuando iba a hacer una locura, se escondía tras el automáticamente cuando algo le asustaba ¡se había pasado la infancia andando con el de la manita...! Y sin embargo en aquel momento, mientras notaba su respiración tan cerca, no tenia ni idea de que hacer con las manos ¿por que estaba tan nervioso?!  
Y entonces le sintió aferrarse a su camiseta, tensarse suavemente.  
Y supo a que venia aquello. Estaba escuchando latir su corazón.  
Le abrazó, sin mas, apretándole contra el sutilmente. Siempre era así ¿no? Haru nunca hacia las cosas sin un motivo, y el era el único, o eso le gustaba pensar, que era capaz de entenderlo sin palabras.

-Lo siento- murmuro con tono arrepentido. Haru cerro los ojos al oírle, aun escuchando latir su corazón con el ceño sutilmente fruncido. "**_bom-bom, bom-bom, bom-bom_**". Su voz le reverberó en el pecho mientras el otro seguía hablando.- Quería habértelo dicho antes, pero no tuve oportunidad ...Haru- tomo aire, y el moreno sintió su pecho inflarse bajo su cabeza- Gracias por venir a salvarme.

Como si ya tuviera suficiente, Haru se deslizo de nuevo a su lado, aunque se quedó mas cerca de lo normal, rozando su brazo con el propio. Había necesitado oír su corazón, saber que estaba vivo, aunque llevaran todo el día entrenando juntos. El miedo que había pasado al ver que no respiraba la noche anterior no se le olvidaría fácilmente.

-Que yo acuda a salvarte esta fuera de toda cuestión- dijo, con aquel tono secote de siempre, consciente de que Makoto sabía leer a través de él.  
Con unos padres ausentes todo el tiempo, Makoto era la única constante en su vida, siempre allí, tendiéndole la mano con su sonrisa de tonto y sus ojos de cachorro aunque el no la necesitara. Como en una película de guión barato, no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente le importaba hasta que había estado a punto de perderlo la noche anterior. ¿Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¿y si le hubiera perdido de verdad?

-Aun así. Gracias, Haruka.- noto su mano buscando la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con aquella naturalidad de siempre... y contra todo pronóstico el bueno de Makoto le sintió devolverle el suave apretón que le había dado, sacandole una amplia sonrisa.  
Haru notaba los ojos cariñosos de aquel enorme tontorrón sobre él, a pesar de tener los propios cerrados.

Durante aquel momento de silencio (de complicidad, a quien vamos a engañar), solo se oían las olas del mar romper lánguidamente en la playa...bueno, y la voz de Rei diciéndole al rubito del grupo que dejara de pegarsele como una lapa.

-¡Que me aso, _copón_!

-Rei-chan es taaaan ardiente~

- ¡Quita, bicho!

Si aquello hubiese sido un manga, Makoto estaba seguro de que tendría una enorme gota de sudor mas o menos sobre la sien. Sonrió aun así, porque era innegable que aquellos dos se lo pasaban en grande, o por lo menos Nagisa...

-Boca a boca

El castaño parpadeo. Aquella voz habia sonado mucho mas cerca. Haru acababa de decir algo vergonzoso ¡¿verdad?!

-¿eh?- preguntó, como un auténtico paleto que no se enteraba de nada. Haru tomo aire y lo soltó despacio, como si se armara de paciencia con aquel enorme bobalicón.

-Después de que llegáramos a la orilla no despertabas- explico, aun con sus manos unidas, sin separarlas en ningún momento- Apenas eras capaz de respirar.

Si, definitivamente era algo vergonzoso. Makoto se sentó de golpe, como impulsado por un resorte, con toda la cara roja. ¡¿Que?! ¿Cómo?!

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Haru, me hiciste el boca a boca?! ¡p-pero eso significa...!- ¡espera, espera! ¿En serio? ¿Hasta ese punto había corrido peligro su vida?¡ y lo mas importante ¡¿HASTA AQUELLO HABÍA ESTADO DISPUESTO HACER PARA SALVARLO?! Si una persona pudiera enrojecer mas de lo que Makoto estaba en aquel momento, seguramente le estallaría la cabeza. Y por algún motivo se sentía maravillosamente, ¡incluso enternecido! Hasta que Haruka siguió hablando.

-No. Estuve a punto, pero despertaste justo en aquel momento.- su ceño se frunció ligeramente. No estaba bien sentir decepción por algo así ¿no? Es decir, durante un instante, sintió algo así, como si el echo de juntar sus bocas fuera motivo de emoción alguna. Luego escucho a Makoto llamarle antes incluso de ser consciente, mientras tosía y expulsaba el agua de sus pulmones, y se olvido de todo lo demás, aliviado. "**_Haruka_**" había dicho entre toses. Había estado a punto de morir y su nombre fue lo primero que dijo al recuperarse. Haru no se lo diría nunca, pero le habría besado en aquel momento de todos modos si no estuviera tosiendo como una vieja. Eso le llevaba a la siguiente cuestión.

-Ya veo...ya veo...!- la voz de Makoto sonó insultante mente aliviada a sus oídos, así que se sentó también, aun con sus manos unidas, suspirando lentamente. Aquello pareció alarmar al mas alto- ah! n-no es como si lo hubiese odiado..!-soltó, todo apurado y avergonzado.

-Como ya he dicho- habló, tranquilo- No llegué a hacerlo.- y entonces abrió sus ojos azules, mirándole, esperando que, como solo el sabía hacer, leyera mas allá de sus palabras- Nunca he besado a nadie antes.

Y la cara de Makoto se prendió como si de un farol se tratara. ¡No podía ser! ¡¿Que era aquello?! ¡¿Una invitación?! ¡¿Del chico cuyo primer amor era una cascada de agua?!

-Ha...Haru-cha...

-Deja ya de añadirle el "-chan" a mi nombre.- mascullo por lo bajo, mirándole algo reprovatoriamente... impaciente en realidad. Que su cara no expresara demasiado no quería decir que no estuviera nervioso, ansioso mas bien, por una respuesta.

-¡P-perdón!- maldita sea...¿iba en serio, verdad? Haru le estaba mirando a él. Solo a él. Le miraba y no tenia la mente puesta en el agua o... en _Rin_. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y entornó la mirada, apretando el agarre de sus manos de forma inconsciente. Se inclinó un poco, echo un matojo de nervios- E...¿Estas seguro...?- su voz sonaba temblona a causa de los nervios mientras observaba como Haruka entrecerraba los ojos y acentuaba débilmente su ceño fruncido, acercándose también.

_"Date prisa_"pensó el moreno_ "Deja de preguntar por cada detalle..."_ No respondió en voz alta y no le hizo falta. Cada vez estaban mas cerca el uno del otro, aunque la espera, al menos para el, se estaba haciendo eterna, tortuosamente eterna. Recordó lo frío que estaba su cuerpo aquella vez, contrastando con el calor que ahora emanaba... Veía la duda en los ojos de Makoto y supo que no era por falta de interés si no que, simplemente, aquel idiota era terriblemente malo en aquella clase de situaciones. Así que decidió que no iba a quedarse calvo esperando.

Fue él el que llevó las manos a sus mejillas y juntó sus bocas de una vez por todas. A Makoto casi le da un ataque, pillado de improvisto totalmente. Dios, los labios de Haru...¿Como podían ser tan suaves los labios de otro chico? Tampoco esperó su propia reacción...

De pronto Haruka le sintió responder, notó los labios del mayor acariciando los propios, y el se deshizo como el agua cuando sintió su lengua acariciándolos. Entreabrió los estos por puro instinto, dejándolo avanzar, y cuando quiso darse cuenta todo olía a Makoto, todo sabía como el... y aunque sus lenguas inexpertas se enredaban despacio y torpemente, disfruto cada instante. _"La boca de Makoto es cálida..._" pensó, con las mejillas sonrojadas sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera apreciarlo, puesto que ambos habian cerrado los ojos._ "Tan cálida... se siente bien"_

Y entonces tuvieron que separarse para respirar. Aquello llamó la atención de Haru, acostumbrado a aguantar la respiración durante bastante tiempo en el agua... y que con apenas unos segundos de besarse con su mejor amigo se había quedado sin aliento. Tampoco le ayudó a recuperarlo que Makoto lo estrechara con toda su fuerza y hundiera el rostro en su cuello como si quisiera ahogarlo. Definitivamente tenia un cuerpo cálido, si. Y Haru juraría que le había sentido estremecerse igual que hizo él cuando notó su respiración contra la piel.

-E...entonces esto...ha sido nuestro primer...¿no?- preguntó con voz temblorosa, por si al otro le quedaba alguna duda sobre lo bobalicón que podía llegar a ser. Haruka cerro los ojos y aspiró, llenándose sin querer las fosas nasales con su olor. Aun olía a la sal del mar, mezclado con su aroma de siempre. Era reconfortante... era como volver a casa. Ni siquiera fue consciente de como se apretó contra su cuerpo o de como se aferro a su camiseta, buscando pegarse mas y mas a él. Y volvió a escuchar su corazón, latiendo deprisa, bombeando con fuerza. "**_bom-bom, bom-bom, bom-bom_**". Estaba allí, vivo, a salvo.

-Si.- respondió parcamente, como era habitual en él. Makoto se separó entonces, con sus manos posándose en sus brazos y una de sus bobas sonrisas iluminándole la cara. Haru se preguntó una vez mas como alguien tan grande podía poner aquella expresión y no parecer ridículo.

-Me alegro.- Makoto le miró a los ojos, sonriendo con aquella expresión inocente tan suya- no sabía si nuestro primer beso había acabado ya o no.

Y Claro, después de sus reparos anteriores y la vergüenza que parecía haber pasado, Haruka no esperó que le viniera con esas ¡ahora era él el que tuvo que apartar la mirada, abochornado! Notaba las mejillas arder.

-...Serás idiota- masculló por lo bajo, provocando que al otro le brillaran los ojos al verle tan colorado. Desde luego era una delicia comprobar que Haruka podía sonrojarse como cualquier ser humano.

Aunque para él, desde luego, no era "_cualquier ser humano_".

-Hey, Haru- su voz, mas suave que de costumbre, hizo que el aludido sintiera un agradable cosquilleo al oir su nombre- ¿podemos volver a hacerlo?- murmuro, inclinándose ya sobre el con aquella carita de no haber roto un plato en su vida, deslizando las manos por sus brazos hasta que sus manos volvieron a quedar entrelazadas.

A Haruka a penas le dio tiempo a responder con un tímido "_mmn_" cuando esta vez fue Makoto el que le beso por fin.  
Y esta vez parecía que el chico de ojos verdes estaba dispuesto a descubrir hasta que nivel podían encenderse las mejillas de su mejor amigo.


End file.
